


明明是完美的恶逆皇帝计划却失败了我还被竹马推倒这是怎么回事

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13





	明明是完美的恶逆皇帝计划却失败了我还被竹马推倒这是怎么回事

       帝国之星皇冠是历代布里塔尼亚皇帝加冕用皇冠，它被认为代表了布里塔尼亚皇帝的威严，镶嵌的每块宝石都是从不同的殖民地掠夺而来，象征着征服与胜利。权杖则是从几个世纪前流传下来的皇权符号，杖端镶嵌的巨大钻石只在历代皇帝加冕礼上闪耀。然而现在它们被和钻石内衣一起摆在床上，托起它们的并非天鹅绒软垫，而是暧昧的轻纱外套和吊带渔网袜。  
       这样应该够了吧？鲁鲁修又检查了一遍，床单特地用了深紫色丝绸的，钻石内衣挑的是那个品牌历年来最贵最性感的一套，纱外套薄到几乎透明，渔网袜也极其露骨，与皇冠权杖放在一起的反差足够大，在午后蜜糖般的阳光下拍出来的照片一看就充满了醉生梦死的颓迷感。他回忆着刚刚看过的情色小说内容，配上文字，把这条Ins发了出去。

鲁路修·Vi·布里塔尼亚  
@枢木朱雀 在卧室里我允许你以下犯上，我的骑士。

        刚发出去个人终端就被不断响起的信息提示塞满了，绝对见效，鲁鲁修想。历来暴君总是要有个淫乱奢侈的罪名，好给当时的政敌和后世的桃色小报提供材料，布里塔尼亚第99任皇帝鲁路修·Vi·布里塔尼亚戴着皇冠而穿情趣内衣和他的骑士鬼混，还恬不知耻地将床笫间的花样展示给所有人，这一事迹应该不会逊色于任何一位历史上的暴君前辈。  
       “鲁鲁修？”他转头看到枢木朱雀拿着终端一脸疑惑，“你在干什么？”鲁鲁修得意地向他炫耀：“这是我的新计划！淫乱的表现能让人们对我的私德产生怀疑进而动摇统治基础，尤其是……”说到这里他猛地反应过来，羞涩地完全说不下去了。朱雀肯定能理解我的，他想，他可是我唯一的朋友啊，但是即使在他面前，说出来在社交媒体上暗示我会穿着女装和他鬼混可以让保守派觉得我不顾尊严有损国体，也太羞耻了。特别是——鲁鲁修耳根完全红了，配文那句话是暗示他会进入我的意思。  
        他完全沉浸在自己的世界里了，枢木朱雀解开他的皇袍时鲁鲁修被吓了一跳：“朱雀？”他唯一的朋友在他耳边轻声说：“陛下。您已经承诺了在这里我能以下犯上。”  
        “我们不是朋友吗……”他的话被淹没在骑士火热的唇舌间。朱雀接吻的技术真好……不知道是亲过了多少女孩子练出来的，他迷迷糊糊地想，因为不会换气感到有些缺氧。在他窒息前朱雀总算停下了，长袍已经被脱掉了，从唇边拉出来的银丝垂落在赤裸的胸前，鲁鲁修被亲得还迷糊着，任凭水光挂在淡粉的乳头上。  
        钻石内衣上缀着长长的祖母绿坠子，落在柔软的腹部时冰得鲁鲁修哆嗦了一下，朱雀熟练地给他穿上那套闪耀的内衣，鲁鲁修反应过来想要抗拒，但是那点努力在朱雀的压制下像是不痛不痒的撒娇。  
       “我不是！朱雀，你听我说……啊！”钻石和白金的罩杯还是有点大了，掩不住粉嫩的乳头，朱雀从空隙处捻了一把，他没有用力，但是那里太娇柔了，禁不住他的戏弄，鲁鲁修不由地痛呼出声，然而在痛感过去后有一丝痒意从胸口传遍全身，那淡粉的小可怜也肿胀成颤颤巍巍的水红。  
        被套上渔网袜时他不再挣扎了，纤白的脚轻轻点在朱雀掌中，由着他给自己穿上长袜，只是小声说：“为什么你做得这么熟练啊……”那属于军人的带着厚茧的手指划过他穿着渔网袜的大腿时有奇妙的触感。“因为鲁鲁修太可爱了所以忍不住。”回答顺着朱雀的吐息探入鲁鲁修的耳朵，他颤抖着喃喃道：“答非所问。”  
       朱雀捧起皇冠时鲁鲁修把皇冠接了过去，挑衅一般地说：“我自己戴。”他自己戴上象征着皇权的冠冕，端丽又庄重，然而这位威严的君主却只穿了媚艳的内衣和渔网袜坐在紫色丝绸上，钻石的火彩里娇嫩的乳头若隐若现，祖母绿坠子垂在胸前摇摇荡荡，轻纱雾一样堆在他细白的身体上。  
       朱雀炽热的目光和呼吸一起钉在鲁鲁修赤裸的身体上，少年皇帝被他看得害羞，红着脸试图并起大腿。那当然是徒劳的，骑士挤进他的腿间，唇舌从渔网袜覆盖的大腿一路滑到腿根，被舔弄过的渔网袜湿淋淋地挂在腿上感觉很奇怪，然而那点怪异在随即到来的快感面前就不算什么了。  
        朱雀拨开蕾丝含住了他的阴茎，鲁鲁修被湿热的口腔包裹时想要逃开，然而他的大腿掌握在朱雀手里，腰肢的摇摆只是掀动了内裤上装饰的钻链。祖母绿坠子从朱雀的脸上滑下去，他抬眼时碧绿的眼睛比宝石更深邃。  
        鲁鲁修只觉得自己仿佛腰部以下都瘫软了，任由陌生的快感摆布，他揪着床单努力稳住呼吸，不想让自己显得太激动。到了朱雀的手指伸进去时他才抽了口气，小声痛呼出声。刚被抚慰过的身体是放松的，可是朱雀的手骨节分明又有老茧，刮在他柔滑的肉壁上是很强烈的刺激。  
        “太粗了，好疼……”朱雀另一根手指也伸进了他的身体作怪，不断地深入抠挖仿佛要寻找什么一样，搅得春水都要干涸了。“鲁鲁修觉得我的手指太粗了吗？”朱雀倒是从善如流，把手指退了出去。  
        鲁鲁修刚松一口气，就看见朱雀拿起被冷落已久的权杖，把顶端塞了进去。权杖上的钻石可比他的手指粗得多，又冷而硬，尽管朱雀的手指已经进来过，要容纳下还是太艰难了。那钻石是先代布里塔尼亚皇帝们殖民扩张时掠夺来的，血汗的化身被镶嵌在杖头接受过无数国民的欢呼，现在那枚著名的钻石塞在他的身体里。蜜色的阳光里他雪白的肌肤和全身钻石交相辉映，仿佛整个人都是晶莹剔透的。  
       “鲁鲁修的里面好漂亮，”朱雀用一种纯粹的赞美口气说，“真想让鲁鲁修也看看，透过钻石能看到小穴的样子呢，是粉红的。”  
       为什么他还能用这样天真的语调说话？仿佛那个执着权杖玩弄自己小穴的人不叫枢木朱雀一样。薄纱外套从肩膀上滑了下去，但是现在鲁鲁修无暇顾及，钻石的前端按到了体内的某个点，强烈的不同于前端的快感冲击得他脚趾蜷缩了起来。朱雀也注意到了他的异常，重重地碾过去，他连叫都叫不出来了。  
       因为疼痛萎靡的前端重新挺立起来，渗出的体液和后穴流出的汁水一起打湿了蕾丝和丝绸。朱雀抽出权杖时，尝到甜头的嫩肉依依不舍地松嘴放硬物离开，钻石上已经湿淋淋地全是透明的体液。  
       朱雀真正进入时鲁鲁修没有很痛，只是感觉很奇怪，身体被粗大异物撑开深入，从自己的身体里不断地流出体液，而且这挺进的过程有些过分漫长了，不知道过了多久，他的臀部才触碰到朱雀的阴毛。完全顶到底的时候他觉得那根阴茎简直要捅到心脏了。  
       他动起来的时候鲁鲁修像是被串在他的阴茎上随着他的抽插移动，布里塔尼亚皇宫的床足够大，然而还是有几乎要被他顶出床去的错觉。敏感点被不断摩擦，身体仿佛都不是自己的了，他按着皇冠，恐惧又快乐地呻吟：“慢点……啊……朱雀！”朱雀喘息道：“你下面那张嘴可不不是这么说的。”他的手指穿过渔网袜，把鲁鲁修的腿抬到肩上，鲁鲁修一低头就看到自己被那根巨大的阴茎贯穿着，在又一轮抽插开始后他已经想不到其他事了。  
       好大，鲁鲁修觉得羞耻，但是他忍不住看自己吞吐着那狰狞的巨物。我居然能接纳这么大的东西，让我这么……的东西原来是这样的，奇妙的自豪和快感一起涌上来，想到这里他前后都流出浓稠的汁液来。  
       朱雀也感觉到了，舔弄着他的耳朵道：“流了这么多水还说要慢，口是心非。”他抽出自己后浅浅地在穴口磨蹭，任一窖春水涌动。鲁鲁修被他提醒后窘迫地想要转过头，但被征服惯了的小穴骤然失去了支配者，刻骨的湿痒下也顾不得什么羞耻了，只是急切地凑上去胡乱吻身上的人。  
       他不会换气，反而让自己喘不上气了，还是朱雀带着他的舌头慢慢教他。和朱雀接吻的感觉太好了，鲁鲁修意识迷离地任他摆布，交缠处丰裕的唾液流出来，臀间也湿得一塌糊涂，丝绸床单上晕开了一片。朱雀自己也快忍不住了，然而就是不给他。鲁鲁修急得哀哀叫，他想催朱雀快些，但是双腿瘫软，连夹紧的力气都没有了。  
       “朱雀……老公！不要欺负我了……嗯……啊！”鲁鲁修自己都没意识到自己口不择言地说了什么，他被再次重重顶入时满足地尖叫出声，这一刻他唯一能感受到的就是体内阳物的温度和形状，整个世界里只有那是真实存在的。“遵命，陛下，”朱雀执起他的手轻轻吻了一下，像吻一朵初开的玫瑰般温柔，礼节做到十分。然而他的下身可不停，每次深入又重又快，直弄得鲁鲁修脸和胸口都潮红一片，皇冠掉在一旁，年少的皇帝此刻只懂得在他的骑士胯下辗转呻吟。  
       那对小小的粉色乳头已经完全变成了熟透的颜色，虽然朱雀没有解开他的胸罩，性爱里白金的细链已经被挣开了，钻石和祖母绿挂在雪白的胸前，映衬着那对红果。朱雀俯下身用力吸吮，已经到达临界点的鲁鲁修再受不了这种刺激，他颤抖着射了出来。  
       小穴高潮时紧得要命，朱雀用力挺进去时觉得自己寸步难行，捏着鲁鲁修大腿的手扯破了渔网袜，然而他们都不在乎了。鲁鲁修刚高潮完又被推上另一个高峰，他几乎喘不上气，阴茎还无法呼应，身体深处像发了大水一样涌出一大股热液浇在朱雀的阴茎上，朱雀咬着牙又狠撞了几十下后也射了。他的射精过程太长了，鲁鲁修挨了两三波之后本以为已经完了，随即又呻吟着吃了一波。精液和淫水被已经软下来却依然可观的巨物堵着，让鲁鲁修感到一种诡异的安全感。太阳正是温暖的时候，他消耗体力也太多，不等朱雀拔出来他就窝在朱雀怀里睡着了。  
        他们醒来时是午夜，朱雀拔出自己时鲁鲁修也被下体失禁般的感觉唤醒了。他腰腿酸痛，强撑着坐起来看终端，满以为舆论导向一定进展到要反抗自己的环节了，谁知道定睛一看竟然都是一片赞美之辞，支持率也因此回升了五个百分点，三十岁以下的支持率更是狂升百分之三十。  
       “所以说这是怎么回事？”鲁鲁修不可置信地向朱雀反复强调自己计划的可行性与普适性，连下身还在不断往外流体液都不在意了，“荒淫无道的皇帝为什么还会支持率大涨啊！上星期烧皇陵白烧了！”这还是他平生第一次的完全失败，结果与他的所有构想全都背道而驰。“因为大家都知道鲁鲁修很可爱了。”朱雀拿走他的终端，把他抱进浴室。鲁鲁修还想说什么，一个吻下来他也忘了这回事了。下次接吻时绝对不能再这么丢脸了，不过这个要怎么练习呢，他在睡前迷迷糊糊地想。


End file.
